Reactions for producing dihydroxydiphenylsulfone often generate trihydroxytriphenyldisulfone (hereinafter occasionally referred to as TTDS). Large amounts of TTDS are contained in the residue generated during purifying dihydroxydiphenylsulfone. TTDS is of little use and has been disposed of as a waste.